


Never Go Home

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Imprisoned Loki, Loki talking to himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For anyone interested the title of this fic comes from a line in Gollum's Song from The Two Towers soundtrack.</p></blockquote>





	Never Go Home

"You are naught but a fool," Loki tells his hint of a reflection in the containment barrier seriously. "To think you could return to the way things once were." Due to the constant flow of energy his reflection was distorted and barely there yet his eyes still shined back at him like broken pieces of emeralds. Broken pieces of his soul.. For a long moment he simply stared before swallowing hard and finally turning away.  
"Why would you?" He finally asked the empty cell at large. "Why return to the way things were when you were but a shadow and nothing more? Only a fool would wish to reclaim such an existence!" He spread his hands wide as if talking to an invisible audience before beginning to pace around the cell. "Surely you did not think the sun would not burn after spending so long in the dark!" He chuckled bitterly, "Of course you did not think of that. You complete and utter fool- your shame should have no limits!" What was that Midgardian saying? Something about things never being reclaimed once lost? "Now you are burned. Exposed.Vulnerable." He sneered into the emptiness.

  
He reached the corner; paused, turned, and continued his pacing. "It is no wonder then at how easy you became a puppet for others to wield as they pleased. What resistance could a fool like you offer? You are naught but a fool and a liar, doomed forever to walk in another's shadow." He stopped, one arm flying down from where he had been gesturing as he spoke, to slam fist-first against the nearest wall. "Why!? Why could you not resist them!"- A strangled noise between a sob and a howl tore from his throat as the other fist went to join the first. "WHY! You should have been their better; they're superior! You are a prince! A king! A god! What good are you! Wretched; useless! It is little wonder Odin has no use for you! Pathetic!"  His anger rose up then like a winged demon and consumed him in a sea of red and then the cell was filled with the slapping sounds of flesh against stone punctuated by the harsh sounds of his breathing.

  
"Why..." He asked again, his voice barely more than a raspy hiss, when his anger finally let him go to slid down the wall to the floor. In the endless silence that followed he choked, unable to quell the sobs that were steadily rising in his throat. "What is the point?" He rasped out, wincing at the way his voice sounded as it echoed back into the silence. What was the point of it all? What good was a stolen relic without use? What good a liar and murderer broken beyond repair? What if he didn't _want_ repaired in the first place? What was the _point_?! No matter how hard he tried, or yearned, he could never return home.

  
~

  
In a chamber high above the dungeons the silence was broken by a muffled sob and the soft rustling of fabric. "My dear boy..." Frigga murmured, tears burning her eyes as she turned away from her brazier. It hurt to have Loki so close at hand after all this time and she unable to comfort him. She hated to see her youngest like this, full of such despair, yet what could she do? Loki's path had already been woven, Frigga had witnessed it herself, and even with all her power she was helpless to alter it. Still, she couldn't help but wish there was something more she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested the title of this fic comes from a line in Gollum's Song from The Two Towers soundtrack.


End file.
